Dragonslayer Soul
by Deathblow88
Summary: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn are best dragon friends. Three years after meeting, their dragon parents leave without telling a soul. To find the Dragons, the two Slayers must learn about the secrets of a fallen city, and their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my friends! I hope that you like this new story. Kori To Hono, Fire and Ice.**

* * *

Wind blew through an open clearing. A blonde girl no older than six stood alone in a red long sleeved tunic, a scarlet colored scarf with Dragon scales, white pants with an orange sash, and green moccasins deep in concentration. Flames suddenly surrounded her at a close range. However, the flames didn't burn her. She opened her green eyes, spotting a tree, and attacked.

**"KARYU NO HOKO!"**

After she ate the flames eminating from the tree, she suddenly heard a voice.

"You a Dragon Slayer?" Came a boy's voice.

That frightened her, pigtails shooting upwards.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAA!"

The birds must of heard that, for they flew off quickly.

The boy wore a cream colored tunic, a black pair of pants with a grey sash tied to them, a wolf skin coat, and blue moccasins. His white hair and red eyes completed his look as he winced and checked his elfin ears for blood, but didn't find any.

"Name's Soul Eater Evans. What's yours?" Soul asked.

"Maka Albarn. And how do you know that?"

"I saw you practicing your magic. Nice to know that I'm not the only one who uses magic strong enough to take down Dragons and that I am a Dragon myself." Soul stated.

Maka was absolutely shocked. Another Dragon Slayer? What was going on here?! Her own elfin ears twitched, arrowhead earrings flying with the breeze. She _had_ to tell Alanandeeney about this. However, she wasn't home yet, and her foster mother hated interruptions. They spoke some more when Soul asked her a certain question.

"What is your home country, Maka?"

"Draconia. You?"

"I'm a Targarian."

Maka must have been hearing things when he said that. Targaria was one of the many countries that had been abandoned by the main inhabitants, the Dragons. Soul must have been one of the only Dragons that remained in Targaria. Maka had gone to the barren country only to find out the dragons had left...and here was a Dragon from Targaria next to her.

"YOU'RE A TAGARIAN?!"

"ATLAEINSDER KORJAAT, WOMAN!" 1 Soul shouted in anguish as his hearing exploded.

"Sorry. That was a bit overboard." Maka apologized, head low in embarrassment.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you on that one." Soul weakly replied before passing out. When he woke up five seconds afterward, the Dragon beside him just stared into the atmosphere, turning her head in his direction.

"Hey, Soul,"

"Yeah?"

"What tribe are you from?" Maka asked.

"Ramazkiente." Soul staterd rather bluntly. He knew that his fellow Dragon wouwould have kept pelting random questions toward him, but did he have to put up with it? Yes, he had to.

And so started their rather scaly friendship.

* * *

After getting to know each other, their Dragon guardians took them home for the the day, and promised to meet again tomorrow. For 3 years, the two had been friends, and eventually taught each other about their own tribes and cultures.

Those 3 years were the final years of seeing Wes and Alanandeeney for 7 long years.

* * *

**Sorry, gotta end it there, folks. This may be a bit Fairy Tail-ish, but the next one is a Mirai Nikki AU. This is a Dragon Tribe AU for everyone to read, review and enjoy. If you have watched Fairy Tail, then yes, there will be a lot of Dragon force in this AU. Vote for an AU on my poll, or PM me, either is fine!**

**1- Targarian for 'JESUS CHRIST, WOMAN!'**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Under The Old Gods and The New

**A/N: HELLO, MY LOYAL READERS! I have more Dragonslayer Soul for everyone! Go to my profile and vote on my poll, please.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **

* * *

_ July 7, X777, three years later, _

_'Where the hell is she,' _Maka inwardly grumbled. Soul plopped next to her, sitting on the grass with an irked expression on his features.

_ 'Wes is missing. if he would leave early in the morning like that he would have left a note somewhere, that much is true.' _Soul inwardly snarled.

"Jeez," Maka sighs in exasperation, "if she went hunting, she would have been here _3 hours ago..._" Maka darkly mused. who she was referring to was her foster mother, Alanandeeney. When the blonde noticed Soul next to her, the Draconian asked him something that made his eyes widen in terror.

"Hey, Soul...did you forget about my birthday?" she asked the lad.

_'ACK!' _Soul mentally screamed in horror,'_ I DID FORGET ABOUT TODAY!'_

Judging by Soul's sudden blanch, realization hit her like a demon's tail to many a statue of the Draconian gods. "Wait, YOU _DID _FORGET, DIDN'T YOU?!" Maka thundered in fury, once again scaring the poor boy. Even though the two were the same age, Maka was absolutely terrifying when her ire reached its peak, along with any female Dragon. but today, Soul was going to get skinned alive for forgetting Maka Albarn's birthday when Maka pulled out her hunting knife. When she did, then you had to try outrunning her before it can meet your throat.

_**" Taleinjah deanteiernai** sorjahaadt 1..."_ Maka growled out in Draconian. Soul was certainly about to die.

* * *

After being chased around a furious birthday girl,who, due to how she lost her cool, burned down half of the grassy clearing, Soul ended up wandering around the market, looking for groceries for food. He really wanted to eat something edible before his stomach ate his intestines.

"OI, SOUL," an obnoxious voice hollered over the bustling crowd. The Targarian groaned. Why did _HE_ have to be here? "SAY HELLO TO YOUR GOD, MY FELLOW DRAGONSLAYER!" Black*Star was a very obnoxious ten year old Dragonslayer, and Tsubaki often trailed behind the bluenette. Black*Star never admitted it, but he had a crush on the raven-haired Dragonslayer, so when she apologized for his crazy behavior in the square, he just stared at her. When he snapped out of his daze, Maka had joined the group and asked if they wanted to go to her house. They said yes, because the sun was going down for the day. Night was for the demons alone.

Once there, they played all sorts of games, including White Knight, Black Knight 2. When a question that was directed at Soul and Maka was heard, it made them freeze."Hey," Black*Star started, " didn't the plain turn ablaze earlier?" Yep, Soul was gonna explain that one and _DEFINETLY_ not the birthday girl.

" It wasn't us for sure...hehehehehe..."Maka said, paler than paper.

Black*Star eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

That night, Alanandeeney nor Wes returned home. Sid and Masamune never came back, either. The four Dragonslayers came to the conclusion that they left them behind and constantly trained for the next four months until the time to leave was nigh for them.

_**Flashback, September 22nd, X777**_

Maka strolled the woods, trying to clear her head, when Soul suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Soul...promise not to tell anyone under the old gods and the new?" Maka asked.

"Sure, Maka. Just tell me what you don't wanna let slip and it's kept." Soul coolly replied.

"I'm headed for Taikrien 3 in 3 weeks."

That caused the albino to grind to a halt and stare at here with wide eyes. "What...? Maka...you can't be serious." He choked out. What about everyone else? Don't they get a say in this?

"I am, Soul. Just...don't tell anyone, please. For their sake."

**_End of Flashback_**

Turned out that Black*Star was listening to them and told Tsubaki. On the day that she was due to leave, the other three stowed away onto the boat that she was taking to Sowenalia 4. Six long days later and the four of them reached their destination. When the blonde noticed a familiar face in the crowd, she was shellshocked.

'_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!' _Maka inwardly bellowed in shock. Soul turned his head and saw Maka staring...dead ahead at them. His eyes widened in terror when she bolted to them with shock written all over her face still.

"BLACK*STAR, TSUBAKI, WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED! RUN FOR IT!" Soul cried out in horror, earning a few looks from the crowd. When the other two looked back, they saw why they had to run and made a beeline for the nearest plain, looking like a bunch of deer in headlights all the while.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Maka went after them and eventually caught them. When she did, they were sweating bullets as they thought of their fates. Instead of killing them, like they thought, she interrogated them. "What are you doing here? I thought no body followed me."

Things went downhill from there because of that. Maka wasn't fond of the fact that her friends, her nakama, had left Nilo village 5, despite of what they had gathered when she was beginning to leave.

Soon each of them, including Soul, spilled the beans as to why they left Nilo. When they finished answering Maka's question, Soul said something that the others agreed with.

"Remember, Maka, if we are not separated, then we will always have the triumph to win the fight." Soul calmly stated. They all seemed to be at an agreement with the albino, but Maka inwardly became an enigma.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that's getting heated there. If you want to know what countries the entire gang come from, check out my profile. It will be waiting for you to browse. **

**Translations/Notes:**

**1~"Die, you mindless bastard." in Draconian**

**2~A game that I played as a nine year old**

**3~A Sowenalian city without street lamps or wagons. It's a tribal city.**

**4~A fictional country that I made up two years ago.**

**5~A random village in Concorba**

**VOTE ON MY AU POLL!**


	3. Three More Dragonslayers In Sowenalia!

**2nd chapter in a day? Wow. I will also be writing the song lyrics to Magia in some chapters because It's a perfect theme song for this story.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

_Itsuka kimi ga, hitomi ni tomosu, ai no hikari ga_

_ ** Toki wo koete**_

_Horobiisogu sekai no yume wo tashika ni hitotsu_

_ **Kowasu darou**_

_ Tamerai wo, nomihoshite, kimi ga nozomu MONO wa nani?_

_ Konna, youkubukai akogare no yukue no, ashita wo aru no?_

* * *

_Seven years later, August 17th, X785_

A 16 year old man walked into the forest, red eyes tired. Never wake up Maka Albarn and get away with it. He hated that he ran away from his insane friends all night long. Soul was never a morning person or a happy riser. In fact, the Targarian was the complete opposite, the bags under his eyes giving enough proof time show for his unpleasant mood. "Te'in rajaat soraniektaz 1..."Soul trailed off. His morning was not going well at all.

He just ended up freezing the tree next to him in irritation.

* * *

Maka wasn't doing well either. Tsubaki was completely irked about her rude awakening and had a terrifying facial expression. Black*Star was still asleep. The blonde was sharpening the dagger in her hand, and she was searching for a certain Targarian. "Aleiinjad korvatt tahaj moleijdan... 2" Maka darkly muttered. Soul was a dead Dragon soon enough. When she caught sight of a frozen pine, she knew he was still around somewhere. '_Your ass **is** mine, sordjaat.' Not a second later, she caught sight of the Ice Dragon._

Soul, after inhaling the scent of chai, turned around and saw a lethal ash-blonde with dagger in hand.

Maka found him, her cat-like pupils narrowing dangerously. He definitely had to run for his life now.

* * *

An hour later Soul was at Tsubaki's mercy as she grumbled patching Soul up all the while. Tsubaki woke up Black*Star after she finished, who grumbled in Tarik 3. When he smelled breakfast, the water Dragonslayer bolted for the kitchen. It was Maka's turn to cook, and it was delicious. She heated the food using her flames from her palm. Once it was served and finished, they packed and journeyed East to Taeos 4, the birth city of Sowenalia. It took a few days, but they got there. It reminded Soul of Targaria 5, only the streets were bustling with Dragon folk. Soul passed by three people, he got the feeling that they were Dragonslayers. However, he quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. But he could not shake away the feeling that came with it.

* * *

An hour had passed. The four of them wandered about the village aimlessly. Soul followed the 3 that he saw earlier. He suddenly found himself behind the pale one and watched what he would do. What he did shocked Soul.

**"Eiryu no hoko."**

From his mouth came a whirlwind of shadows into the now black prarie.

Soul's mouth was agape. His hunch about them was right on the target.

* * *

When he and the others met up, he told them what he had witnessed. When they didn't believe him, he took them to the plain that he was in when it happened. They still didn't belive him until they saw a black, shadowed plain next to the tree he hid behind before with wide eyes.

"Okay," Maka started, "we are looking for them as soon as possible."

* * *

**I have been in a bunch of deep shit. Read and review. Oh, by the way, CLIFFHANGER. I also suggest that you listen to Dragonslayer by Yasuharu Takanashi as you read this. **

**1-"When I get my hands on her," in Targarian**

**2-"He will die today." in Draconian**

**3- The Tarenjaat language. Black*Star is from the fictional country Concorba, something that I randomly came up with. The Tarenjaat is a tribe of the olden texts of Eibon. **

**4- The Sowenalian capital city. Royal family lives there.**

**5- Draconia's neighboring country.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	4. The Devil's Black Shadow

**A/N: HELLO MY READERS! I hope that you like this new chapter of Dragonslayer Soul. **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A young man who was in dark clothes walked through the crowds. His black and white hair swayed in the wind. His name was Death The Kid, but he preferred Kid. Kid was a lover of shadows, he even ate them. He was known as the Shadow Dragon, the prince of the darkness. His friends, sisters Liz and Patty Thompson, were Dragonslayers as well. However, they used different elements.; Lightning and Earth. They were terrifying people when not taken seriously, and would kill you as they got the chance to. Kid noticed someone who was following them from behind.

* * *

"Liz. Patty. We should move now."

_**'Eiryu no Yamiyoru.'**_

Soon, shadows covered the town square. People couldn't see where they were except the Slayers. Soul ran full speed ahead and didn't have to stop. He could simply sniff out his target. The black haired teen would not escape him until his friends got him and his pals. Soul was certain that thy would. Maka was absolutely ready for her part in the action. When Kid and his two friends came into view, she, Tsubaki, and Black*Star swiftly got them without a problem with anything. When Soul cleared the square, the shadows lifted and all of the chaos could be seen.

* * *

_8 hours later_

Kid refused to speak to the Dragonslayers. Liz and Patty didn't either. When they were out of sight, Kid switched their shadows with their bodies. However, before they could even get to the door, Soul froze the entrance to the house, along with the exit in the back. Kid, Liz and Patty were stuck in the house.

"Now," the Targarian started cooly,"it's rude to leave when we haven't been able to ask you how you became Dragonslayers."

* * *

"I am a Dragonslayer because I was raised and taught by one. How do you know what I was, though? " Kid asked, completely puzzled.

"Soul followed you last week," Maka started, pointing towards the albino with her thumb,"he saw your Dragon's Roar."

Kid's eyes widened considerably.

* * *

**A/N: Ending it there for today. Well, review! :'**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	5. Zeus' Lightning

**A/N: HELLO AMERICA! I am super excited that I can update Dragonslayer Soul today! I'm hoping that my poll was voted on...I'm the only one that voted on it. The choices are :**

**Mirai Nikki AU**

**Blue Exorcist AU**

**Dragon Ball AU**

**Naruto AU **

**Ponyo AU**

**The Devil Is A Part-Timer AU**

**Elfen Lied AU**

**Bleach AU**

**Rosario Vampire AU**

**Karin AU **

**Ranma AU**

Black Lagoon AU

Evangelion AU

Shaman King AU

Fairy Tail AU

Witchblade AU

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz and Patty were also shocked at this turn of events, Liz more so than Patty.

"How much d'you know about or magic?" Liz shakily questioned, her insides twisting in pure terror.

Soul explained the whole situation. As he spoke, the other three realized that he and the others with him were Dragonslayers as well.

Liz took the time until she told them that she learned her lightning magic from a Dragon that was mistaken for a Demon. That same Dragon ended up slain because of her demon-like personality and temper.

"So that's how you became a Dragonslayer? Cool," Soul replied with his trademark smirk. Maka suddenly felt a pang of jealosy, but shook it off quickly.

'Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me? Don't tell me that I am in love with SOUL, of all people!' Maka thought in bewilderment, causing the fire mage to faint in complete shock.

* * *

Liz noticed that Maka was out like a light, so she carried the Dragon to her bed (Dragons have sharper senses than humans do).When Soul asked her if Maka was out, she answered with a 'She fainted outta nowhere,'. Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were befuddled. Maka Albarn never fainted once-not unless she ran out of magia 1.

Tsubaki had a feeling that she had realized something that came as a shock to her. When they were children, Maka was constantly denying that she had a massive crush on Soul when Tsubaki teased her about it.

Turns out she was right on target with that.

* * *

**A/N: Maka has a crush on Soul? Who woulda thought?**

**1-What mages and Dragons alike use for their power. **

**VOTE! REVIEWS ALSO MAKE ME EXCITED! **

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
